Mommy or Daddy
by PrincePink
Summary: "Chan Hyun mirip kita berdua" "Tentu saja,Kau Mama nya,dan aku Papa nya" "Jika besar,anak kita pasti akan menjadi anak yang hebat" "Hmm.Kuat seperti aku,dan manis sepertimu" ChanBaek MPREG Oneshoot


**Mommy or Daddy?**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun-Park Chan Hyun**

**Genre : Romance,Fluff,Familly,BoysLove,Little Bit Lime.**

_"Sudah tidur?"_

_"Yeollie,kecilkan suaramu,matanya terbuka ~"_

_"Upss,maaf." _Lengan kekar itu menutup pintu kamar perlahan kemudian kaki panjangnya berjalan pelan,mengendap-ngendap menuju ranjang,menghampiri sosok manis yang tengah bersandar pada bantal,sambil memeluk malaikat kecil mereka.

_"Sini"__,_Ujar Mahluk manis tadi sambil menepuk sisi kasurnya yang pria tadi,suaminya,duduk di sisi tubuh sosok manis itu sambil tersenyum.

_"Kenapa dia,Baek?"_tanya pria itu sambil mengelus mahluk mungil dalam dekapan ibunya.

_"Tadi dia terbangun mendengar suaramu Park Chan ,suaramu itu"_ujarnya setengah suara. Chan Yeol,pria tinggi itu tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi bayinya.

_"Chan Hyun sekarang berapa bulan sayang?"_tanya Chan Yeol pada istrinya,Baek Hyun.

_"Lihat Chan Hyun,papa tidak hafal umurmu"_ucap Baek Hyun sambil mengecup pipi bayinya.

_"Mama sungguh keterlaluan baby,padahal Papa hanya bertanya"_Chan Yeol mengelus pipi anak semata wayangnya lalu mengecup pipi Baek Hyun.

_"4 bulan Chagi"_Chan Yeol tersenyum kemudian ikut memperhatikan Chan Hyun yang terlelap sambil menghabiskan susu dalam botol susu biru milik bayinya. suami istri itu terhanyut melihat wajah damai bayi mereka saat ini. Seakan rasa lelah mereka lenyap seketika.

_"Mirip denganku ya"_ucap Chan Yeol bangga seraya mengecup pipi Chan Hyun

_"Tentu saja Park Chan Hyun mirip denganku ,Park Chan Yeol. Aku yang melahirkan dan tentu saja mirip denganku"_

_"Hey,adikmu bilang dia mirip denganku. Adik iparmu juga"_Chan Yeol menatap Baek Hyun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

_"Kyung Soo dan Jong In buta. Bayi kita bayi perempuan yang manis ,seperti diriku. Dari mana Kyung Soo dan Jong In mengatakan dia mirip denganmu? mereka saja yang mendambakan bayi lelaki. Sehun dan Luhan Gege bilang Chan Hyun sangat mirip denganku."_ Baek Hyun berujar tak kalah bangga sambil mengedipkan matanya.

_"Hey,hey,meski dia perempuan tapi wajah nya mirip denganku,Aku yang berperan penting dalam proses peleburan ByunBaek Sayang"_ Chan Yeol mengecup pipi Hyun terkekeh geli kemudian menjilat bibirnya.

_"Jangan mengajariku biologi suamiku, aku tahu dan itu tidak berpengaruh pada wajah bayi kita"_

_"Sudah!Chan Hyun itu mirip denganku. Tidak ada penolakan."_ucap Chan Yeol sambil mengambil Chan Hyun dari dekapan sang ibu kemudian menggendongnya dan menciumnya.

_"Tidak, Mata Chan Hyun itu mirip denganku. kulitnya juga."_Ucap Baek Hyun sambil menatap Chan Yeol tajam dan melipat tanganya di depan dada. Chan Yeol tersenyum kemudian menatap bayi dalam gendongannya.

_"Wah,tapi bibir Chan Hyun mirip dengan Papa kan ya sayang?" _Chan Yeol terkekeh menatap istrinya kemudian menidurkan tubuh mungil malaikat kecilnya di dalam box baby.

_"Bahkan suster di rumah sakit bilang Chan Hyun memiliki rambut yang bagus sepertiku"_ ucap Baek Hyun sedikit berbisik,tak mau bayinya terbangun .Chan Yeol dikursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Matanya menatap Baek Hyun dengan bibir yang tersenyum. Baek Hyun menatap suaminya bingung.

_"Apa?"_ tanya Baek Hyun ketus.

_" Mrs. Park ini setelah melahirkan dan punya bayi semakin galak saja"_ Chan Yeol mengelus dadanya sambil membulatkan matanya.

_"Park Chan Yeol!"_ ucap Baek Hyun ,ia dongkol setengah mati melihat suami tampannya tertawa renyah.

_"Sini sayang,duduk sini."_ Chan Yeol menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Baek Hyun mendengus kemudian berjalan kearah Chan Yeol dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas paha Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu tegap itu.

_"Kau Jadi pemarah begini. APa Karena tadi,hm?"_Chan Yeol mengusap rambut istrinya. Baek Hyun hanya menghela nafas kemudian menatap Chan Yeol.

_"Aku kesal kau tidak mau mengalah! Chan Hyun itu mirip aku"_Chan Yeol terkekeh kemudian mengecup bibir Baek Hyun.

_"Kau ini,segitu saja sudah marah,aku bercanda sayang"_

_"Lagipula,Chan Hyun itu mirip denganku apala-"_ucapan Chan Yeol terpotong.

_"Ya,ya, hidung,bibir dan telinga. kulit dan mata mirip denganku"_ucap Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol terkekeh kemudian mengecup bibir Baek Hyun. Tautan bibir itu saling menatap,menyalurkan rasa cinta. Jemari lentik Baek Hyun mengelus rambut Chan Yeol,sedang lelaki tinggi itu mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Baek Hyun.

_"Tampan"_ucap Baek Hyun kemudian mengecup bibir Chan Yeol.

_"Hey manis,dari tadi kau mengurus baby kecil kita. Kau lupa mengurus 'Big Baby' mu?"_ ucap Chan Yeol,berbisik, Baek Hyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus leher kokoh suaminya.

_"Benarkah?Mengapa 'Baby' baru bilang sekarang hmm?"_ Baek Hyun mengecup bibir Chan Yeol dan lelaki tinggi itu menutup matanya ketika bibir merah  
nan ranum itu menyapa bibirnya.

_"Hmm.'Baby' perlu diberi 'Makan' . Dan juga 'Baby' perlu 'dipeluk' dan 'diberi sentuhan' sang Mama"_ Chan Yeol mengelus punggung Baek Hyun kemudian mengecup leher putih . Baek Hyun mendesah tertahan,kemudian tersenyum pada suaminya.

_"Baiklah,berhubung Little Baby sudah tidur,sekarang giliran Mama mengurus 'Big Baby' " _Baek Hyun mendekat pada wajah tampan pria bermarga Park itu kemudian menjilat perlahan bibir atas suaminya dengan perlahan.

_"Cepat, 'Baby' sudah 'Lapar' . Mama harus 'mengurusnya' sekarang"_ Chan Yeol tersenyum menggoda kemudian menarik tengkuk isterinya,dan menjilat pipi putih itu.

_"Tapi janji,'Baby' jangan membuat Little Baby bangun "_ ucap Baek Hyun sambil mengelus dada Chan Yeol dengan telunjuknya,membuat nafsu sang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya meningkat.

_"Oke,Tapi 'Baby' yakin, Mama yang akan berisik"_ Chan Yeol tersenyum kemudian menarik tengkuk Baek Hyun dan menuntunnya kedalam ciuman.

* * *

Baek Hyun terbangun ketika mendengar tangisan bayi kecilnya. Ia memindahkan tangan kekar yang melingkupinya,kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tak berbusana. berlari kecil menuju box baby kemudian segera menggendong bayi mungilnya.

_"Cup,cup,Chan Hyun lapar ,sayang?"_ Baek Hyun menepuk Nepuk pantat bayinya kemudian mengecup pipi bayinya berulang kali. Bayi mungil itu berhenti menangis. Baek Hyun tersenyum melihat tingkah bayinya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia terperanjat ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

_"Astaga,Yeollie!mengagetkan!"_Chan Yeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Baek Hyun,ikut menatap Chan Hyun

_"Chan Hyun ku,suaramu keras sekali sampai -sampai Papa terbangun"_ Chan Yeol menatap bayinya dengan mata sayu. Baek Hyun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Chan Yeol.

_"Dia sepertinya lapar .Sayang,aku minta tolong untuk membuatkan susu Chan Hyun. Bisakah ?"_ tanya Baek Hyun dengan lembut.

_"Mungkin dia mimpi buruk sayang"_

_"ParkChan…"_Baek Hyun menatap Chan Yeol dengan mata yang tegas.

_"Baiklah,untuk urusan ini hanya kau yang tahu baby~aku mengalah"_Chan Yeol mengangkat kedua tangannya.

_"Apapun demi My Chan Hyun" _Chan Yeol meraih celananya kemudian memakainya. Baek Hyun terkekeh geli.

Setelah selesai,Chan Yeol membawa susu yang masih hangat dalam botol bayi kemudian menghampiri Baek Hyun yang duduk di ranjang sambil menatap Chan Hyun.

_"Tadaa~ini sayang" _Chan Yeol memberikan botol susu itu pada Baek Hyun,kemudian duduk disebelah istrinya.

_"Terima kasih,Papa" _Baek Hyun meraih botol itu,kemudian memasukan nipple nya pada mulut mungil Chan Hyun.

_"Chan Hyun terbangun karena apa,baby?suara Papa ya?Papa mendengkur keras sekali"_Ucap Baek Hyun sambil mengelus rambut putri kecilnya.

_"Suara Mama tadi begitu keras,baru segitu saja sudah meneriakan nama Papa berulang kali" _Chan Yeol mencium pipi Baek Hyun.

_"Chan Hyun mirip sekali denganmu,kalau marah pasti harus kucium dulu pipinya berulang kali,pasti amarahnya redam._

_"Kau kan seperti itu juga Chan Hyun mirip sekali denganmu"_ ucap Baek Hyun sambil mengecup pipi Chan Yeol.

_"Dia juga mirip sekali denganmu,jika menangis lama sekali,dan suaranya sangat kuat Ckckckck " _Chan Yeol mengelus rambut Baek Hyun,sedang Sang istri tersenyum lembut.

_"Chan Hyun mirip kita berdua"_

_"Tentu saja,Kau Mama nya,dan aku Papa nya"_

_"Jika besar,anak kita pasti akan menjadi anak yang hebat"_

_"Seperti aku,dan manis sepertimu"_Chan Yeol memeluk Baek Hyun kemudian mengecup leher jenjangnya.

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chan Yeol,dan malaikat kecil kita"_

_"Aku lebih mencintai kalian,lebih dari apapun,Byun Baek Hyun dan Park Chan Hyun"_

**_END_**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_AKHIRNYAAA SELSEEEEE JUGA READERS!OKE OKEE MINTA REVIEW NYA YAW!^^  
AMAT SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN DISINI :D_**

**_XOXO_**

**_btw readers,mau sedikit agak curhat dungs dungs...kenapa ya setiap saya nge copas FF buat di publish,pasti aja ada beberapa kata yang hilang.:( makanya saya sempet nge hapus beberapa FF karena jadi ambigu nan geje bahasanya gegara susah di editnya T.T ini aja mpe sejam ngedit ini FF karena ada beberapa kata yang hilang huweeeee...kalo ada yang bisa bantu saya mohon bantuannya ya ...:(_**

**_TELIMIKICIH QAQA-QAQA_**


End file.
